


call waiting

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Calls, Phone Sex, skimping on tags bc my friends want this trash now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: The evolution of Rhett and Link’s relationship with phones





	call waiting

**Author's Note:**

> here you go you heathens

Link hated having to go downstairs to call Rhett, his voice always breaking out into furious giggles as the two boys let their thoughts ramble in hopes of making the other laugh. Link’s mom would always round the corner, signaling for the two to keep it down. Link would settle for a bit, bringing Rhett’s energy down with him until something would inevitably bring them back to raucous squeals and giggles.

 

When Link turned 14, his mother gave him his own phone line for his birthday. She could see the wear marks on the doorframe where the phone sat in the kitchen, the sealing on the wood rubbing thin as Link would sit for hours and talk to Rhett. They always saw a need to to continue their conversations well past when Rhett would be beckoned to come home before dark.

 

Now he could shut his door, somehow spending even more of his waking hours clinging to the receiver as Rhett’s voice flooded his ears, Link closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that surrounded him as his best friend told stories and giggles until he was too tired to hold the phone anymore.

 

Phone calls held a greater importance the summer Rhett shipped off to Slovakia, leaving Link to mope for the entire vacation without his best friend to fill the long gaps in his days. He’d only been able to call twice that summer, but the shrill ring of the phone would always be followed by booming steps down the stairs, afraid to waste any of the limited minutes Rhett could call him. Link would rattle off his few stories in record time, letting Rhett have the line to speak about his days and what he was doing, Link clinging desperately to every word. He knew when the call was dwindling, hearing voices beckoning for Rhett to get off the phone and rejoin the group. Rhett would promise to try and call soon, air hanging dead before one of them would finally end it, even though neither wanted to.

 

As their relationship advanced, thankfully so did technology. Gone were the days of being limited to one spot for their endless conversations. When Rhett got his first cellphone, Link followed suit, down to the model that Rhett had. Their small flip phones server their purpose, Rhett regretting giving Link his number the minute he figured out how to text

_FROM: link_

_3:44pm_

_LOOK!! now we can tlk all the time_

_FROM: link_

_3:44pm_

_even when u cnt tlk I can still type to u!!_

 

_FROM: link_

_3:45pm_

_Rhett?_

_FROM: link_

_3:46pm_

_answr me!!!_

**TO: link**

**4:00pm**

**wrong number, srry**

 

_FROM: link_

_4:00pm_

_:(_

 

**TO: link**

**4:02pm**

**:***

_FROM: link_

_4:03pm_

_wus dat?_

**TO: link**

**4:03pm**

**it’s a kiss u idiot**

 

_FROM: link_

_4:04pm_

_:D_

 

The mobile aspect of it held the most appeal, free to roam as they pleased. Link took advantage of this first, dialing Rhett as he got into the bed that night, ready to test how hands-free his new device really was.

 

“Hey Link.”

 

“How’d you know it was me?”

 

“Caller ID you moron, what’d you want? It’s kinda late, bo.”

 

“Ah, too late even for me?”

 

Rhett smiled into the receiver, relaxing into the pillows under his head. “You know it’s not. What’s up?”

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“I’m not that 1-800 number Link, you must have dialed wrong.”

 

“Really Rhett? I think I dialed my boyfriend who should be thrilled to hear that I’m wearing nothing, thinking about what I’d be doing if he were here.”

 

Rhett blushed, catching on quickly to what Link’s game was. Ready to play, he pressed on. “What would you be doing Link?” He moved a hand down to his boxers, lightly stroking himself through the fabric, just enough to send tiny waves of pleasure through him and pique his hardening member’s interest.

 

“I think I’d start slow, kiss his neck, leave a few marks so everyone knows he’s mine.”

 

When Rhett didn’t respond with more than a gasp, he knew he’d hooked him. “You touching yourself, bo? Nice and hard for me? Where do you want me Rhett? Tell me.”

 

“I want you between my legs, using those lips of yours like i know you’re good at, baby”

 

“I’d take you down deep, yeah? Let you pull my hair and fuck my pretty little mouth?”

 

Rhett moaned loudly, fucking into his fist with reckless abandon now. He never knew it could be this hot with Link across town, never wanting to go back from this new layer they were dipping into.

 

“I wouldn’t let you come just yet. Need it inside me so bad, Rhett, wanna feel you. Would you fuck me?”

 

Rhett slowed down, not wanting the game to end yet, edging himself to hold out longer. “Bet you’d be ready for me, hole all wet and stretched for me because you couldn’t wait for me.”

 

Link held the phone on his shoulder, his other hand slinking down to press a finger inside himself, pretending it was Rhett instead, wanting desperately to play into the illusion.

 

“God, yes. I’d be on all fours for you, let you take me from behind just how you like it. God, fuck me Rhett.”

 

“I wanna bruise those pretty hips, give you something to remember the next day. You close, babe?”

 

“Mhmm, so close, all for you Rhett. Let me come, Rhett, please.”

 

Rhett was close himself, pushed further to the edge by Link’s sudden exchange of control. “Come for me baby, let me hear it.”

 

Link all but screamed into the phone, coming hard as he shot ropes of come up his stomach, phone slipping down onto the bed as he writhed from the intensity. Rhett followed suit, letting Link hear him as he came down from the high.

 

Both men took a minute to recollect, Link breaking the silence first.

 

“Was that okay?”

 

“Okay? Link, fuck, it was almost as good as the real thing. It’s like you were hear.”

 

Link chuckled, body melting into the bed as exhaustion from the exertion of their escapades took over.

 

“Gotta sleep, bo. I’ll see you in the morning, okay? I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Rhett hung up, first, leaning over to plug in his phone. He shut his eyes, ready to drift when the phone buzzed, skidding across the table

 

He opened it, one new message popping up.

 

_FROM: link_

_11:45pm_

_have u heard of sexting ;)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always on tumblr @youdidinthedark
> 
> this prob has 1000 mistakes due to me being bullied byyyyeee


End file.
